


Stupid me to believe that I could trust in stupid you

by weepingnaiad



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Daddy Issues, F/F, Firsts, Gen, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Hartley attends Victoria Hand's memorial service.  It's the least she could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid me to believe that I could trust in stupid you

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** My dear hitlikehammers gave this a quick read through. Thank you, darlin'! Of course, I can't help but fiddle afterwards, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** Inspired by one brief image in the Season Two promo. Also, the title is from _"Kings of Medicine"_ by Placebo, suggested to me by hitlikehammers who is my go to person for inspirational pieces.

Isabelle stares straight ahead throughout the small memorial. She hadn't expected much, not with such widespread devastation of their ranks. And it's not like Vic had a life outside work. Still, Isabelle's eyes widen a fraction when assistant director Maria Hill takes the podium.

Hill gets a nod from Vic's father before she speaks and that explains the connection. Hill and Vic were a type, too similar to work well together -- both of them were top dogs, had learned to be hard to succeed -- and they meshed as well as oil and water.

Hill surprises Isabelle with her wry humor and the gentle, not at all grudging, respect she gives Vic in the well-done eulogy. Even more surprising is Retired Air Force Colonel Hand's few heartfelt words of praise for his dead daughter. Isabelle covers her snort of disbelief with a discreet cough while dialing back the bitterness in her gaze to bland indifference. If the man had only said half of that to Vic while she was growing up things would have been so different.

She debates leaving immediately afterward, but refuses to dishonor all that Vic was to her by taking the coward's way out. She's no one's dirty secret and she's not slinking out the back to spare the Colonel's feelings. After all, the Colonel has no qualms about showing up to his daughter's funeral with his young wife on his arm, parading her in front of his colleagues, Vic's few friends and associates that were left to grieve, and Vic's grandmother, for god's sake. Isabelle vows to pay her respects. Loudly.

Before she gets too near the Colonel, Hill is at her elbow, drawing her attention away from her quarry. "Hartley? I was unaware you knew Agent Hand?"

Isabelle goes still. How can such few words gut her? Rend her from limb to limb? The anger that had kept her upright flees. There's no justice to be had, not for Vic. Not now. And the fucking _irony_ of Vic finally making her father proud when it was too damn late steals Isabelle's breath. Everything is gone and the truth of Isabelle's life is embodied in the confusion on Hill's face: Isabelle Hartley, Victoria's live-in lover for _ten_ years, had been Vic's dirty secret. Vic had gone to the grave without even AD Hill knowing about Isabelle. That means that only Fury had known and he's gone, too. Colonel Hand can deny Isabelle _everything._

She's not sure what expression she's making but it can't be good. "She was my first SO, Commander." Miraculously, her voice doesn't shake, but she can't lift her arms to grasp Hill's outstretched hand.

"It's good to see such loyalty," Hill says, covering Isabelle's awkwardness.

Sure.

Right.

Loyalty. That's all it can be.

Victoria Hand was an incredible agent, gave her life for SHIELD and what did she get for it? Too few standing at her memorial, only six for a lifetime of service. The room is filled with the Colonel's cronies and the reception is more networking and shop talk than condolences. It's sickening and Isabelle's hands itch with the desire to turn over tables, bust a few heads, and mow them all down with a semi-automatic.

Not all of them. Just one in particular.

A hand on her arm jerks Isabelle back from the brink. She finds herself staring at Hill whose confusion has changed into understanding.

"I think you could use a drink."

Isabelle opens her mouth to protest, but Hill rushes on, saying, "Not here. Somewhere the alcohol doesn't have so many strings attached."

She wavers, undecided as she is in all things since…

"Step to, Agent!" Hill barks and Isabelle responds. She's a good operative and can't help herself.

As Hill settles them into her flashy sports car with Stark plates, Isabelle's taken off guard by Hill's next words.

"First SO? Tell me about her."

And surprisingly, Isabelle does.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Written for the _first(s)_ square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are Marvel and Whedon and ABC's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.


End file.
